1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents-delivery system for delivering contents, a contents-transmission device and a contents-reception device that make up this contents-delivery system, and a contents-delivery method to enable non-contact type optical communication. More particularly, it relates to a contents-delivery system for performing communication between a contents-transmission device and a contents-reception device at a place having high publicity such as a street.
2. Description of Related Art
To realize delivery of contents at a place having high publicity such as a street, it is necessary to do so with a simple operation and in short time because an unspecified number of users utilize the system.
By a method of utilizing an electrical cable as contents transmitting means, it may be impossible to deliver contents having a large capacity in short time. Therefore, a contents-delivery system has been proposed which utilizes optical communication.
By a method of utilizing optical communication as contents transmitting means, first, use of an optical fiber is thought of. However, a connector of an optical fiber cable has low durability against repetitive attachment and detachment and so is not suitable for a system utilized by an unspecified number of users.
Therefore, such a system has been proposed as to enable non-contact type optical communication.